Coffee Time Chat
by thedarklordfluffy
Summary: Chad and Violet have a talk over coffee...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I loved the interaction between Chad and Violet so much that I thought it should happen again. As per usual I own nothing.  
><strong>

*******Set at Christmas 13 years after the season final*******

The house was about to be put up for sale again, not that anyone was shocked by that news. The most recent owners, a young lottery winner and his gold digging whores had left the house screaming after spending barely one week in Murder House. Jackson, the formerly resident newly rich bastard, had been obsessed with the dead. He attempted to conduct a séance in the house in hopes of contacting "hot dead chicks." What he got was Hayden.

Death and time had done nothing but enhance Hayden's more psychotic tendencies. She chose to appear during the séance to amuse herself, and if it hadn't been for Moira, the Harmons, and surprisingly Beau, the house would have gained three new permanent residents. Instead they only pissed themselves and ran. Now she was back to pouting in the basement, and everyone else was enjoying the temporary peace.

Violet fell onto one of the kitchen bar stools and leaned forward to lay her head on the counter. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. _Finally. I thought those people would never leave._

"So, they finally left," said and arrogant voice to Violet's right.

She jumped slightly at the voice and turned to find Chad drinking a cup of coffee beside her. Ever since their encounter in the basement where he revealed Tate's most scandalous activities the two had developed a strange friendship. They didn't go out of their way to hang around each other, but neither minded the other's company. Sometimes they talked, and other times they would just sit together in silence, content with the knowledge that neither would attempt to force conversation. Violet enjoyed the dark haired man's biting sense of humor, and likewise, Chad appreciated Violet's unique outlook on life, or lack there of in their cases.

"Yeah. The bitch ran them off."

Chad scoffed, "Which one? We have such a wide variety of bitch to choose from in this house."

"True." Violet walked over and took a coke from the fridge before sitting back down beside Chad. "Hayden ran them off."

This seemed to surprise the older man. "She only ran them off? I thought surely that she would have killed them as much as she seems to enjoy that type of thing."

"Yeah, well, she would have, but several of us kept her occupied while they ran. One girl even pissed on the floor, so Moira isn't happy, but whatever."

"Hmm," he acknowledged. "So it's another Christmas in Murder House. The only question is; will this be the year that you finally cave." He glanced at the teenager out of the corner of his eye.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about honey. I know that it's killing you to avoid him."

Violet suddenly became very interested in the counter top. "You're fucking crazy. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bull shit sweetie. I know that you see him watching you."

"So what?" said Violet viciously. "What does it matter if he watches me? I can't forgive him for what he did! I won't!"

"I never said you should, but you must be curious." Chad turned his entire body to face Violet with a smirk on his face.

"Curious about what?" She leaned away slightly. Good things never followed that smirk.

"About why he did it of course. Why did he kill people? Why did he rape your mother? You can't honestly say you're not curious."

"I asked him before. He said he didn't know."

Chad laughed. "He was lying sweetie; a lot of he said was lies."

This statement seemed to depress Violet. "Yeah…I found that out the hard way."

For a moment Chad said nothing; he only stared at his companion. Finally he sighed and placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder shaking her gently. "I said that a lot of what he said was lies, not all of it. You were probably the only person in this house that he ever said an honest word too…well you and maybe your father. He seems to have a strange kind of….respect, I suppose, for him."

Violet jerked her head up to look into Chad's face. "How would you know that?"

"I've seen him hanging around with your dad on occasion." Chad watched Violet's expression carefully. "He doesn't say much, and your dad only seems to barely tolerate him, but they do hang out around the house together sometimes. He's surprisingly quick to answer your dad when he asks him a question or tells him to do something too."

Once again, Violet became interested in the counter top. "What does it matter, anyway? It doesn't change anything. Why do you even care? You won't even look at Patrick anymore, so why should I give Tate the time of day?"

The gay man shrugged. "I never said that it should, or would, change anything. I was only saying that you and your dad are probably the only two people alive or dead to have heard an honest word out of his mouth. And for the record, little Miss Know-It-All, you two are completely different from Pat and me."

"Really?" was the unbelieving reply, "How are the two of you _any _different from us?"

"Your man still loves you for one thing."

Violet sat in stunned silence. Chad very rarely mentioned Patrick's revelation from over a decade ago. He preferred to hide how those words had affected, still affected, him under layers of scathing sarcasm and dry wit.

"I never said that you should forgive him, because there are some things that can't, and shouldn't be, forgiven, but don't throw away the fact that you love still love each other despite what he's done."

Still unable to respond, Violet stared out the window.

"If you're going to stay mad at him forever then you might as well know all of the dirty details."

"You were the one that said he didn't change."

"Not exactly. I never said that he didn't change. Honestly, I wouldn't know if he did. Aside from the few times I spoke to the two of you about the babies, I avoided him at all cost. He was the one that killed me after all, and he was never the most pleasant individual to be around in this house. I only said what I did to see exactly how much you knew about your little psychopath lover, and I was a bit pissed off at anyone with an apparently happy love life if I remember correctly."

Violet stood to throw away her coke can. Instead of sitting back on the stool, Violet hoisted herself onto the counter across from Chad. She stared at him for a moment. "So you think I should start talking to him again?"

He shrugged. "Do what you want."

"I think you're more curious than I am about why he did everything," said Violet with a superior smirk.

"You're not curious at all?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I never said I wasn't, but I think that you want to know more than I do."

"I can't say that I would mind knowing why I was killed with my own Halloween decorations."

"Then why don't you ask him?"

Chad scoffed and rolled his eyes, "If you honestly think that he would tell me anything then you're more naive than you should be at this point."

Realizing that he had a point, Violet smiled a little bit.

"And..." he continued, "it makes for fabulous gossip."

Violet laughed. "Seriously?"

"Think about it. He's probably one of the more interesting characters in this house if only because he doesn't tell hardly anyone anything that's true. He's a mystery. It's different and it's more interesting than most of the other shit that goes on here." He cut Violet a sly look out of his half lidded eyes, "It also makes him all the more attractive."

"Yeah, I guess so," she admitted with a blush. She hopped off the counter and walked towards the door. Before she walked into the next room she half turned and said, "I'll think about talking to him."

As she left Chad turned his attention back to his coffee cup and smirked as he took another drink.

**Alright then. I haven't quite decided if I should continue this or not. For now it shall stand alone unless I get several requests to continue. And now I should really get working on my Glee fics...I've been avoiding them lately...BYE PEOPLES! Fluffy out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, so here it is! Sorry it took so long. Life kinda got in my way for a while. You know the drill. I own nothing.  
><strong>

***********A few days after Violet & Chad's little chat************

Violet wandered aimlessly around the house marveling at the new Christmas decorations. Before their little run in with Hayden, the previous owner had given his…houseguests () free reign to decorate the house for the holidays as they saw fit.

_We should hide these before the movers come in and start takin shit down._ As she considered places to stash the decorations, Violet continued to wander through the deserted hallways of Murder House. Without realizing it she had walked the familiar path to her old room, and _his._ For a moment she did nothing; she only stood quietly in the doorway and stared at the wall that her bed had once stood against. _Maybe I should ask him…_She shook her head, and turned to walk back the way that she had come. _No. What am I thinking? Chad's wrong. Tate'll just give me the same bull shit answer he's always given me…but what if he doesn't….do I want to know?_ Once again Violet stopped walking. She ran both of her hands through her hair and sighed in frustration.

"Something wrong Sweetheart?"

Violet looked over to her left. She was in front of her dad's old office where he sat reading a book. "No, nothing's…wrong exactly. Just thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself," Ben said with a smile.

"Funny dad."

Ben chucked lightly, raised his arm and gestured for Violet to come sit with him. "Come over here and tell me what's on your mind."

Smiling, Violet walked over to sit with her father on the couch. "You're not gonna go all shrink on me are you?"

"Nah. I told you; I'm much too expensive. So, what's on your mind?"

"Not much. I was just thinking about something that Chad said the other day."

Ben arched an eyebrow, "Oh really? What did he say?" He had never completely understood the odd friendship that his daughter had with Chad.

"Nothing. It was just a stupid conversation," said Violet as she looked away towards the window.

"Hey, come on now," encouraged Ben, "It couldn't have been that dumb if you're still thinking about it."

Violet sighed. _He asked for it. _"It's about Tate," she leaned back to watch her dad's reaction, "Still wanna know?"

At the mention of Tate's name Ben tightened his hold on his daughter's shoulders. "I may regret saying it, but yes, I still want to know."

"Chad thinks that I should ask him why he did it."

"Violet, I told you, he's a psychopath. Talking to him won't get you anywhere."

Violet gave an apathetic shrug. "Like I said, it was just a stupid conversation." She pulled herself back into a standing position.

"Hey, where are you off to?"

"The kitchen. I could really use some coffee." She began walking towards the door.

"Hey Vi?"

She turned to look at her dad. "Yeah dad?"

"Don't go seeking Tate out," Ben said cautiously. "Please honey?"

"Don't worry dad; I won't seek out Tate."

**********Kitchen***********

_Where's the damn coffee? _ Violet thought to herself as she searched through the cabinets. Finally after several minutes of searching her hand landed on the lid of a can of coffee grounds. _Finally._ She looked at the brand name. "You've got to be kidding me," she mumbled, "All that money and those dip shits couldn't even buy decent coffee." She let another frustrated sigh escape before she allowed the coffee to fall from her hands and resume her search.

"The good stuff's above the fridge."

The unexpected voice caused Violet to spin on her heel to face the newcomer.

It was Tate. He stood awkwardly in the entryway with his hands shoved in his pockets. On some level Violet expected him to have changed in some small way, but he hadn't. Tate still wore the same long sleeved t-shirts covered by an oversized sweater, and his jeans and shoes still looked like they had seen better days. Even his hair flopped over his forehead in the same adorably unkempt way.

"What are you doing here Tate?"

The young man shuffled his weight from one foot to the other and shrugged. "Nothin'…just tryin to help you find the coffee…" He looked up at Violet through his hair.

Violet scoffed, "Cut the crap Tate. I don't need your bull shit act today."

For a moment he said nothing in response. "Fine." Then, as if a switch had been flipped, his entire demeanor changed. His shoulders dropped; the tension that had been held there melted away as if it never existed. He withdrew his hands from his pockets, and let them hang relaxed by his sides. Now, appearing completely relaxed, Tate walked further into the kitchen. He said nothing. Instead, he watched Violet's face as he revealed the person he was behind his well crafted mask. "I overheard you and your dad…" he began as he removed the oversized sweater and draped it over the counter, "Did you have something you wanted to ask me?"

Somewhat wary of this new Tate, who up until now she had only caught glimpses of, Violet leaned back against the counter to put a few more inches of space between them. _It is so fucking wrong that I still think he's attractive right now…_ In an effort to seem aloof, Violet laughed a short, mocking laugh. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He smiled, as charming as ever, "So you don't want to know?"

"Did you suddenly have the urge to tell me the truth?"

"No. I was just wondering if you still wanted to know….You asked before, but I don't think that you really wanted to know, not then anyway."

Violet looked at him skeptically. "What would you say if I did ask?"

Tate, the picture of apathy, shrugged. "Depends on what you asked. If you asked me why I killed those kids at school, or why I set fire to Larry boy's face, well, then maybe I'd tell you that it seemed like a good idea at the time. I was snorting coke back then, so a lot of fucked up shit seemed like a good idea." He leisurely made his way around the kitchen island with one hand trailing carelessly across the marble counter top. "Then again, if you asked me about the faggots then that's another story all together. They said that they were going to have a baby, and then it all went to hell, and they didn't have the cash to move out, so I just cleared the way for your family." He paused and looked for a sign that he should continue.

"And if I asked you about my mom?" croaked Violet. Her throat was painfully dry. _Why did I just ask that?_

He arched an eyebrow, surprised that Violet would voluntarily imply that he should continue. "Nora still wanted a baby, and your parents weren't getting along, so when they ended up fucking each other in the living room I had to make sure that she got pregnant."

Violet let out a shuddering breath. Her eyes closed in an effort to block out the horrific mental images that plagued her unwilling mind. _This was a bad idea._

Slowly, Tate walked closer to Violet. He stopped a handful of inches away from her. "I killed the exterminator to protect you, because I love you." Very gently, Tate tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Violet's eyes snapped open. "Tate…" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I didn't lie to you about that Violet. I did love you, Violet. I still love you." He made to move even closer to her, but was stopped by Violet's hands on his shoulders.

"Tate…Please…" _Don't make me say it again Tate. _He didn't move; he only stared. _Not again Tate…_ Still, Tate made no move to get away from her. "Tate…Please…Go away."

Tate's face contorted in pain and sadness as it had that night in her bedroom. Only this time he did not simply vanish. This time he straightened his posture and backed slowly towards the door. With each step he replaced another piece of his mask that he had dropped. He put his sweater back on; his shoulders tensed, and his hands returned to his pockets before he finally turned on a heel and fled the room.

"Well, that was dramatic."

Violet tore her gaze away from the space that Tate had just vacated. Standing casually next to the refrigerator was Chad. "Shut the fuck up."

"Ooo, kitten's got her claws out."

"Just shut up and get the coffee," bit Violet as she collapsed onto a stool.

Chad only smirked and reached for the coffee above the refrigerator.

**That's it kiddies! Let me know what you think.**


End file.
